


Pet

by Anonymous



Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Bukkake, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Community: skyrimkinkmeme, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Group Sex, Humiliation, Magic, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pain, Painful Sex, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Skyrim Kink Meme, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Stomach Bulge, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Altmer noblewoman Varlamidae arranges for three well-hung Thalmor soldiers to 'play' with her slave.





	Pet

“M-m-mistress…” Brelan cowered as close to the floor as he could, tugging ineffectually at the chains that forced him to kneel up, arms stretched above his bowed head. His skinny legs, though not bound in any way, were still spread as wide as they would go, the lean muscle straining to keep the position. The Bosmer slave’s ass was thrust out as he had been taught, freshly scrubbed entrance practically beckoning the four Altmer in the room to partake. Just beneath the hole, slightly shiny from the touch of lubricant used to keep him from bleeding excessively all over the carpet mid-session, a wooden ring carved from the heartwood of the Elden Tree peeked out from under Brelan’s sac. He was half-hard already.

“Ah-ah, little one,” Varlamidae cooed, looking up from her notes and tapping her fingers against the armrest of the stately mahogany heirloom she was lounging in. “You should know you’re not getting out of this. But… don’t let that stop you from begging. I do enjoy your begging, pet.”

His response was a sobbing moan as the cock ring pulsed with the soft sting of electricity. Brelan’s prick swelled as tingles of pleasure-pain spread through him. Ten seconds passed before the ring went inert again — interesting, Varla hadn’t seen it keep up a pulse so long before — and Brelan was gasping, thighs trembling. He shifted, rising up slightly to relieve his burning legs, and rocked back again, wiggling his ass invitingly at the thus-far silent men in the room. “Please, Mistress.”

Varla hummed, flicking her eyes to the three fine-bred soldiers she had picked specifically for this purpose. Others might think it going out of her way, or perhaps even greedy of her, to select a group of underlings based solely on the length and breadth of their cocks. Other highborn Altmer (her female peers, at least; she hadn’t inquired outside of that social group yet) also preferred to have a well-hung male around to fuck their toys, especially the little Bosmer and Bretons, but her impression was that they did not select any soldiers for service based on this alone, just picked the best from what they had already.

She quirked her lips, eying the heavy cocks that would soon be showing her little fucktoy his place. The soldiers were still in uniform from the waist up, as Varla knew as well as anyone that the elven armor was ice-cold to touch on the outside. That smooth plate pressing against his skin as he was fucked to Oblivion and back… lovely.

“Oh, very well,” she said at length, glancing back at her notes. “Soldiers! Teach my kept whore the meaning of being fucked.”

From her position to the side, she was just able to see the tight ring of muscle — tight still, despite the frequent presence of cocks in his ass; she had ensured this by keeping him on a muscle-exercise regimen from the day she had acquired him — tremble at her words and the first tear emerge from beneath the blindfold. The three men converged on him, one making a beeline for the slave’s front while the other two stood by his still-uplifted ass, staring down at his proffered hole. Lust engorged their cocks.

"Rules, now. Do not touch my pet’s cock, even to inflict pain. Do not take off the blindfold. Do be sure to tell the slave just how much it deserves to be used, and— you, up there, you are taking my pet’s other hole, yes? You should use this. I would hate to lose such a magnificent tool to a stray bite.” She reached out a hand toward the play-box in the corner, where all manner of devious devices for her pleasure and her pet’s pain were kept. The extra-large ring gag she kept just for these sessions arose from the box and floated her way. She checked the size, making sure it was at maximum diameter to fit the soldier’s weapon snugly, and tossed it over. He caught it deftly and adjusted the fit around his cock’s base before grabbing Brelan’s long ponytail and forcing the slave’s head up with such a strong grip that Varla made a note to keep an eye on his progress through the ranks. The slave gasped with the pain, nearly losing his spread-legged balance, and the soldier forced his jaw further down with the elven-steel ring.

“If you need to break its mandible to get yourself all the way in, you may,” Varla said casually. Brelan gasp-sobbed — silly slave, why was he surprised? — but his jaw stretched just enough to fit the ring without a dislocation — and to save her the effort of healing it later. “Oh, before I forget, do remind me of your names so I may reward your... _kind_ service.”

Three heads whipped up at that, looking at her like she should know already. Brelan, now looking complete with the tear-stained gray blindfold, mouth held gaping and straps crossing the back of his head, took the respite he was given and slumped against the chains. The cock ring chose that moment to start another one of it’s random-time, random-length and random-intensity electric pulses, this time delivering an obvious jolt of pure pain to the slave’s fully-erect member. An inarticulate groan emerged from the depths of his throat.

“Lalarion, my Lady,” said the blond with the widest cock who had taken up position at Brelan’s ass. The other two chimed in after: Nessalmo, the skinny but extra-long brunet who it appeared would be double-fucking Brelan’s nether hole with Lalarion, and Roril, the long-and-wide redhead ( _uncut, as well_ , she thought with satisfaction) whose perfect part would soon be spurting cum straight down Brelan’s throat.

Varla finished her notes on their respective cocks (always her favorite part of taking notes in the first place) and, with a flick of her hand, stopped the wood ring from sending off shocks. The next flick loosened the chains slightly so Roril could control Brelan’s head level better. Roar, as she had nicknamed him in her head so she wouldn’t have to keep glancing at her notes instead of enjoying the show, promptly grabbed her toy by the throat and lifted him so he could thrust up into the waiting mouth and merely have to force the Bosmer’s head down — or let gravity do it — to bury himself in that wet hole.

While Roar did just that — Varla particularly liked the detail of Brelan’s perky nose burying itself in red pubes as he slid down and began to choke on the massive cock in his mouth, writhing uselessly as Roar held his head perfectly still — Lala and Nessie moved in for their shares of one very tight, very hot Bosmeri ass. As if on cue, a cue Varla had not needed to give them, Lala hooked his gauntlet-covered hands under Brelan’s spread thighs and held him up while Nessie laid down and pulled himself under the wriggling slave.

Roar’s eyes were closed, face tilted back in bliss as he pulled Brelan up and back just slightly, then slammed him back down on his cock, but he came out of his reverie when, through Lala lowering the Bosmer onto Nessie’s long curved cock, Brelan was jerked down and back instead of up and back. The slave’s arms strained in their chains.

Varla reluctantly removed her fingers from her cunt, which she had been idly stroking while waiting for the real action to begin, and stood up from her chair. “Here, let’s fix this, shall we?” she murmured to Roar as she moved behind him with a chair, indicating that he remove his cock from her toy’s mouth and sit down. The throbbing, purple-veined monster slid out with a little difficulty, and a line of saliva followed it down.

“There there, my little slut,” she said, patting one tear-streaked cheek. “You’ll get that cock back soon, oh yes you will. Here, Lala— Lalarion. Hold it up, like this. I’d really rather not break its arms tonight, and this will be more comfortable for all of you.” She had the blond grip Brelan under the arms, before, with a flick of her hand, the chains unwound themselves. Brelan dropped down, Lala guiding him, all the way to the hilt of Nessie’s forearm-length rod.

The garbled cry that was wrenched from Brelan’s throat as his anal walls tore once again and what was possibly the longest cock of any man, mer or betmer forced its way inside his body made Varla ache with need. She smiled, gesturing at Roar to be patient (his masterpiece of the Divines would be sated well this night, and not just with a Bosmer’s mouth) and unlatched the ring gag. More tears, more tears than she would have known could exist in such a little body, poured down Brelan’s cheeks as the gag’s removal sent fresh agony into his aching jaw.

“Now, little one, my pet whore, scream for me,” she whispered, bending down slightly to bury Brelan’s face in her robed breasts, and signaled Lala to do his job.

The blond knelt, grabbing Brelan’s narrow hips, and pressed his four-finger-wide cock against the tiny slit between Nessie’s thinner tool and the slave’s already bleeding anus. But though it bled, it was not yet broken, and Brelan screamed unrestrained into Varla’s smothering embrace as Lala rocked his way into his channel alongside the other intruder.

“Auri-El, whore…” Lala grunted out, applying more lube from the bottle Varla summoned and handed to him. “Your cunt is hot as the Deadlands and as tight as Clavicus Vile’s coinpurse, you know that? Huh?” He slapped Brelan’s ass with the next push, and Varla saw Nessie’s hands — with long, clever fingers, much like his cock — reach up and give a sharp tug at the thin but unbreakable chain that stretched between the slave’s nipple-rings.

The shuddering, choking cry that came from Brelan’s lips sent a jolt of pure pleasure straight to Varla’s core, and she had to restrain herself from shoving Roar out of the chair and setting those lips to work again — or, better yet, from lowering herself onto the redhead’s cock and riding him while her slave sucked at her clit, he was good at that—

But Brelan was unnaturally quiet on the next rock in — two more inches to go before Lala and Nessie could work in tandem, and Roar could have her toy’s mouth back — and when Varla wrenched his head back to look at his face, it was to find that the mouth hung open dumbly, and the whore had escaped into limp unconsciousness.

“Fucking son of a spriggan,” she snarled, and stepped to the side so Roar could take hold of her fucktoy’s upper body and lower him down and back. Brelan rested against Lala’s chest armor, head lolling against the blond’s shoulder, giving his mistress a good view of the nipple rings, chain, the slut’s erect but neglected cock still bobbing gently against his slightly concave stomach.

A stomach that, Varla realized with a start, was now bulging where it hadn’t before. The faint lines of Nessie’s monster-length cock were clearly visible pressing against the slave’s insides, and, as Lala finally drive himself home with a satisfied sigh, the bulge became even more pronounced.

Roar whistled low in appreciation, leaning forward to trace the outline of his fellow Altmer’s cock in an inferior mer’s body.

An inferior mer that was beginning to wake, moaning softly as his eyelashes fluttered barely-visible beneath the gray fabric of his blindfold. Varla helped him along, casting a weak Heal Other spell on her toy. He was fully awake in seconds, though he did not move from his limp position against Lala’s shoulder.

“Oh, fuck…” Lala and Nessie groaned at the same time as the warm gold light enveloped Brelan. “I think he just got even tighter,” Nessie said, voice rough with near-orgasm pleasure.

“I didn’t think it was possible,” Lala added, thrusting a little and closing his eyes in bliss.

“Interesting,” Varla said. “Now—” she drew her hand back and slapped Brelan on the right nipple, the one that had never fully healed. He cried out in new pain, but nodded frantically when Varla grabbed his chin, leaned in close, and said, “Going to stay with us now?”

“Yes, Mistress, yes, I’m sorry, Mistress, please…” he forced through an abused throat, aching jaw and bloodied lips.

“Hmm.” Varla wasn’t satisfied, felt something was missing from that little bit of begging, but she was anxious to continue the arousing scene. She would ride Roar into the sunset, she decided, while her pet recovered from this session. “Continue,” she barked at her underlings, returning to her chair and her notes.

After a moment the three of them had rearranged themselves so that Roar’s cock was back in Brelan’s mouth while the other two thrust an alternating rhythm into his ass, but Varla took note that Roar was no longer forcing his cock all the way into her pet’s throat, but letting him gradually work his way down, sucking the whole way, with just a firm hand on the back of Bosmer’s head. The ring gag lay neglected on the carpet where Varla had dropped it.

The most interesting thing quickly became apparent: her little Bosmer was starting to enjoy having two cocks in his ass. He was stifling moans on Roar’s cock, lapping and sucking and even nipping — _bold!_ — with more fervor the harder Lala and Nessie fucked him. Curious, Varla flicked her hand again, and the wooden cock ring loosened its deathlike grip to fly discreetly between the tangle of bodies and into Varla’s hand.

The effect was instantaneous. “Ah, ahhh, more, please—” Brelan moaned around Roar’s cock, whose owner seemed to realized immediately what was happening and was pulling back even more so just the tip of his eleven-incher was in the Bosmer’s reach. Brelan, for his part, was rubbing his purple cock frantically against Nessie’s belly. “Ohh, ohh, Mistress, I—”

“Go,” she said, even as her pet came at last, the built-up spunk of the last three days all exploding out at once. It painted Nessie’s chest — who did not seem to care — with white pearly ribbons, and then Nessie himself was coming, his steady rhythm jerking out of control and his fingers on Brelan’s sides digging in deeply enough to bruise the bone. Varla was amused to see that, rather than voice his pleasure openly, the brunet opted to lean up and bite Brelan on the collarbone to quiet himself instead, and he latched on with his teeth as he rode out his orgasm. Brelan continued to spurt as he was bitten.

Nessie slipped out at last, cum falling after. As the brunet rolled to safety, Lala pulled out just enough to flip the pliant slave over onto his back, then bent his legs back so that his ass was nearly vertical. Pushing Brelan’s ankles down to the floor above his ears, Lala continued to thrust, perhaps even harder now that Nessie was out. “Fuck, slut, come on,” he was growling.

Roar was there, then, kneeling up on the carpet so that his cock slipped sideways into Brelan’s mouth, who turned his head and sucked greedily. It was a race now, and it wasn’t even apparent that Lala was winning until he did, jerking one last wild thrust into Brelan’s stretched hole and staying there, hunched over the slave for what must have been minutes as cum pumped seemingly endlessly into his ass.

Varla stood up then, retrieving the largest butt plug she had from the play-box, enlarging it even more with magic, and was there when Lala slipped out at last. Before a drop of cum could escape, she jammed the plug into her slave’s hole and held it there, casting Heal Other, until the weakened sphincter muscles closed around the end and she was sure it would not slip out. Then she put an enchantment of immovability of it for good measure, so Brelan could not remove it on his own.

Only then did she allow Roar to reposition the slave to his hands and knees again and face-fuck him to Oblivion and back.

Clutching Brelan’s head to his groin and being deepthroated as he was, Roar did not heed Varla’s order to pull back as he approached orgasm. So she wrenched them apart herself just as Roar lost control, and held Brelan kneeling in place with a brief Calm spell so she could observe the sweet sight of her fuck-toy being drenched in Roar’s cum. All over his face and body, dripping down his chest to his — oh, sweet Auri-El — distended stomach, full of so much cum that it made Nessie’s cock-bulge seem tiny and insignificant. And when he was done coating the Bosmer with a new full-body dye job, Roar was still standing, though unsteadily.

The Calm spell wore off, and Brelan blinked behind his blindfold. Varla took it off, allowed his verdant-green eyes to survey himself with detached confusion. Then the slave looked up at his mistress, not meeting her eyes as he had been trained, and she had the sudden desire to do something she’d never done before. She stepped forward, scooped a great glob of cum from her fucktoy’s throat-hollow, and brought it to his lips.

His tongue darted out, tentatively tasting, and then he leaned forward, drawing her fingers into his mouth and sucking them as if they were each a miniature cock, eyes fluttering closed. “Mistress,” he murmured when she withdrew them.

“Such a good pet. You may go bathe now, should you desire. However, I do think it would be best if you did, hmm? My sister is coming tomorrow and you know how stringent she is about a kept whore’s appearance.”

“Yes, Mistress.” He rose on still-shaky legs, enlarged belly making his steps awkward, and made to leave.

Varla had turned to Roar — Roril, now — and was about to request for him to fuck her in addition to her slave when she remembered something. “Pet?”

Brelan, at the soundproofed door to the rest of the villa, turned around. “Mistress?”

“One more thing. Under no circumstances are you to remove that plug until I tell you to, understand? My sister can’t have every victory, can she? I rather like you like that besides. I should do this more often...”

Brelan blinked, nodded acceptance, if not quite understanding. It seemed his Mistress had more eccentric and humiliating things to do to him every time. He still didn’t quite know how he had managed to cum despite the pain, and didn’t want to think about it. Even less did he want to think about how it felt to move with cum sloshing audibly in his belly.

But more importantly, his Mistress was very obviously coming on to the soldier who had been in his mouth, so he fled, as quickly as he could through the burn in his ass and the cum in his stomach, before she decided to include him in _that_ too.


End file.
